fakeskylandersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake skylanders
=Fake Skylanders= The Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions in the world of Skylands, as well as the only playable characters in the [http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Skylanders_%28series%29 Skylanders series]. Their ancient mission is to protect Skylands and its magical Core of Light, a great machine that repelled The Darkness, the ultimate force behind all evil. Using their magical powers and machinery, the Skylanders defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance, until Kaos arrived and banished them to Earth. The most powerful of all Skylanders are the Elder Elementals. Abilities Each Skylander is aligned to a single element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Magic, and Tech. The elemental alignment of each Skylander makes them weak against one element and strong against another element in the Battle Arena: Earth is weak against Air, but strong against Tech, Life is weak against Undead, Fire is weak against Water, Magic is weak against Tech, etc. This "rock-paper-scissors" mechanic is somewhat offset by the variety of stats and abilities. History It was said that the Giants were the original Skylanders who first defeated Kaos and his machines many moons ago. The Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were shot to Earth as a form of sacrifice, where they’ve been buried underground ever since. As the years passed, these enormous Skylanders were soon considered as a myth. The Skylanders have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Skylanders chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. Despite the fact that the Skylanders come from different realms and worlds, each knows it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect Skylands. They are also friends with the Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Skylanders new powers and abilities, including fresh breath. When a Skylander travels through a portal, it is usual for them to yell out a fierce battle cry when they appear. In fact, every year, there is a contest to see whose battle cry is the loudest; the most frightening, and the best for making milk shoot out from people's noses. When Skylanders are defeated in battle, they are instantly teleported back home where they can heal and rest. List of Skylanders The Main Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz *Indigo *Phaser *Scorpaspell Tech *Trigger Happy *Boomer *Drill Sergeant *Drobot *Sprocket *Countdown *Graze *Blastroid *Cyblast *Armourpian Water *Gill Grunt *Slam Bam *Wham-Shell *Zap *Chill *Oshean *Whirlpool *Tentabolt *Icepick *Hydrodile *Aquawhip Earth *Prism Break *Bash *Terrafin *Dino-Rang *Flashwing *Quaker *Clawquaker *Wolfsbane *Warmong *Rhinosaurus *Minoterra *Sandune Fire *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Ignitor *Hot Dog *Heat Smash *Fire Storm *Volcanic Beast *Magmadon *Hydrava *Lavapian Undead *Chop Chop *Cynder *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Saber *Dusk-Bat *Toxic Mauler *Phantom Tearer *Haunter *Bone Shot *Skelscorp Air: *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Whirlwind *Warnado *Jet-Vac *Invisivolt *Shocker *Aerosting Life *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Camo *Zook *Shroomboom *Basileaf *Aracnacid *Vine Trap *Inviseleon *Camopian Mutants *Scoparilla Additional Skylanders *Dark Spyro *Legendary Spyro *Legendary Chop Chop *Legendary Bash *Legendary Trigger Happy *Punch Pop Fizz *Legendary Slam Bam *Legendary Jet-Vac *Legendary Ignitor *Legendary Chill *Legendary Bouncer *Legendary Stealth Elf *Gnarly Tree Rex *Granite Crusher *Polar Whirlwind *Jade Flashwing *Molten Hot Dog *Royal Double Trouble *Scarlet Ninjini *Legendary Oshean *Legendary Cyblast *Legendary Icepick *Legendary Warmong *Legendary Volcanic Beast *Legendary Dusk-Bat *Legendary Invisivolt *Legendary Aracnacid *Legendary Magnetonne *Sedimentary Tectonic Terra *Flaming Blazeblast Sidekicks *Whisper Elf *Terrabite *Gil Runt *Trigger Snappy *Barkley *Thumpling *Eye-Small *Mini Jini *Magnegram *Blazebit *Quake Terra *Tornatiny Giants *Tree Rex *Bouncer *Crusher *Swarm *Hot Head *Ninjini *Thumpback *Eye-Brawl *Wazard *Crystaliks *Iceberg *Scorcher *Timeworks *Soul Splicer *Grim Reaper *Infestation Swap Force *Wash Buckler *Blast Zone *Magna Charge *Stink Bomb *Freeze Blade *Night Shift Titans *Magnetonne *Blazeblast *Oceanic *Bonebreaker *Tectonic Terra *Tornadon *Hocus-Pocus *Thorn Lock Unknown *Chinese Dragon Skylander Category:General wiki templates